Fandom
Join Our Discord Server [https://discord.gg/fandom Get Invite] Note: F&GSFD redirects here. The Fandom/Gamepedia Discord is a Discord server for both the Fandom and Gamepedia platforms. It is also the place to chat about various things, from discussion about Fandom and Gamepedia, to chatting about beloved games, movies, TV, anime and more, to going technical and helping users for technical problems, to even posting random pictures, quotes and sentences! Contents # Joining # Guidelines # Bots # Emojis # Channels # Roles Joining # Register your account on Discord. It is recommended to download a client for the device you are on. It is mandatory to download the app on mobile. However, for desktop, it is not mandatory to do so, although doing so provides more functions. # Use this invite link to join the server, or you can alternatively click the "Connect" button on the Discord integrator found on the sidebar, then follow the instructions given. (Please turn JavaScript on in your browser settings as it is required for the integration to function.) # Next, the only visible channel that the user can speak in will be #verification. You should add your Discord username and tag to your profile masthead and then follow the instructions given in #verification. Refer to . This way, the rest of the channels will become visible to you. Guidelines # Be respectful. Don't engage in heated arguments, call people names, or be intentionally mean spirited. Do not excessively ping other users, especially staff. If you have problems with another community member, please talk to a moderator or staff member. # Do not post content exceeding a PG-13 Rating. Please keep language within reasonable limits and do not share explicit or sexual images. This server has users of all ages and backgrounds, and we'd like all members to feel comfortable in public chat channels. # Use the proper channel for discussions. #general is used for wiki-related chat, #random is for off-topic chat, #feedback-fandom and #feedback-gamepedia are the respective channels for Fandom and Gamepedia issues, like feature feedback, support needs, crash reporting, etc., and wiki verticals (gaming, anime, movies, TV) have their own channels for more specific discussion. # Use common sense. Not every situation may be covered by these rules. If you're not sure if something is okay, ask a moderator or staff member in #ask-the-mods. # Please keep your username recognizable. We want people to understand who is speaking and be transparent in our discussions. Use “change nickname” by right-clicking your username in the right sidebar if your global Discord name is not recognizable to folks as your wiki identity. This server is governed by the rules of Fandom as a platform and consequences for actions on Fandom/Gamepedia will be applied here and vice versa. Note: The following is an explanation to rule 5 (from GS877): Bots * Wiki-Bot - links wiki pages from Fandom and Gamepedia. * VSTF Utility - supports VSTF in their work. * GRASP Helper - supports GRASP in their work. * Logger - logs stuff for the moderators. * User Manager - welcomes new user, adds gender and language roles and verifies new user. Emojis ;From left to right Wowee, Woodhouse, windows, wikibot, widow, what, visualeditor, vanguard, ultra_fast_parrot , tux, troll, thumbs_up_parrot , thonking, this , therp, thanos, sweating, soontm, shuffle_parrot , seriously, safari, respect, pro, pog, pepejedi , partyWizard , partychicken , party_parrot , parrot~1 , panic , nova, nodejs, ninja , mmLol, mandalorian, lua, lol , Kappa, internet_explorer, hydrathonk, hydrathink, hydraface, hydradark, hydra, html5badge, heylisten, head_against_wall , grasp, ghosthug, gamepedia, firefox, fandomwhip, fandom, facepalm, edge, css, cricket~1, chrome, carlton , captain_obvious, bro, bongocat , bloblul, blobcatangery, banhammer, bananadance , AYAYA, aw_yeah = requires Discord Nitro. Channels Roles ;SERVER ROLES * [ Staff] - Users who are Staff at Gamepedia or Fandom. * [ Wiki-Team] - Wiki managers and content team members for Gamepedia or Fandom. * Moderators - People that keep the server clean and verify you. * Bots - Non-humans that help users. * AMA - Special people who answer questions in #ask-me-anything. * [https://help.gamepedia.com/Special:ListAllUsers?group=grasp GRASP] - Members of the Gamepedia Rapid Anti-Spam Patrol (Gamepedia's counterpart of VSTF). * [ VSTF] - Members of the VSTF. * [ Community Council] - Members of the . * Fandom and Gamepedia - Roles that grant access to the respective channels. * Nitro Booster - Users who boost this server, using Discord Nitro. * Muted - Users who are muted by User Manager (or sometimes manually). They cannot chat on any channel and they can only view channels without chatting on them. ---- ;OBTAINABLE ROLES Obtainable roles are optional roles that the user can choose, for the following uses: * Pronoun, for gender identification and how people should mention the user as. * Languages, for indicating what languages the person speaks. * Verticals, to unlock announcement channels for specific verticals. ;Obtaining There are two ways these roles can be obtained: * Bot commands: The person should go to #bot-commands and type out the existing commands to receive a role for the language(s) that they speak or for their gender. The command would start with the prefix !. * Emoji reactions: Alternatively, instead of typing out the bot command to get the role(s), the user can go to #roles and react on the right emoji to obtain these roles. ;Pronoun roles Pronoun roles are roles that indicate your gender and how people should mention you as (he/she/they). * She/Her: Type !she in #bot-commands OR go to #roles and react with the blue heart emoji. * He/Him: Type !he in #bot-commands OR go to #roles and react with the red heart emoji. * They/Them: Type !they in #bot-commands OR go to #roles and react with the double pink heart emoji (note that this role is made for the people who prefer to keep their gender unspecified.) * Other: Type !other in #bot-commands OR go to #roles and react with the yellow heart emoji (note that this role is made for the role who are non-binary.) ;Language roles Language roles indicate what languages you speak other than English. Currently, a total of twenty languages are available on this server, and the user can type in the command for a specific language in two ways: ;Vertical roles Vertical roles are roles made for potential announcements about franchise in a certain vertical, such as games, TV, movies and more. These channels are currently unavailable, but will be available soon. * Games: Go to #roles and react with the video game controller emoji. * Movies/TV: Go to #roles and react with the TV emoji. * Anime: Go to #roles and react with the fish cake emoji. * Books/Other: Go to #roles and react with the books emoji. ;Time zone roles Time zone roles are roles that indicate what part of the world you are in. Though, the time zone roles are separated into three parts instead of 27 time zones. Category:Fandom & Gamepedia Category:Real documentation for Fandom & Gamepedia